The Hurricane meets The Tornado
by CarmelMuse
Summary: This is my spin on the night Franklin and Tara meet on season three episode 'Beautifully Broken'...This is also a prologue to Formidable Flower.


When will this pain go away? She asked herself as she plopped down on the bar stool.

How selfish am I for only thinking bout myself? Her head began to pound, her thoughts tormented her.

Poor Eggs, he didn't deserve to die like that. He needed someone to be there for him. Why couldn't I help him? Shit, I can't fucking help myself. I seem to get myself into one disaster after another. I'm totally fucked up... I suppose...

I sat alone at the bar listening to the depressing country music play on the jukebox. A man walked over to me. I knew he was a vampire and usually that would put me off, but I just didn't give a shit anymore. He asked me how I was and despite my better judgment I told him the truth. I told a total stranger I wanted to die. His response was not what I expected. He told me he was happy that he could no longer feel the pain of being alive and pain was the only feeling about being human that he would never miss. He began to scope the bar as I served him a True Blood. I needed some fresh air and a drink of my own so I headed to the back with my bottle in hand. Not sure why, but I could feel him watch me as I walked away.

I sat and began to drown my sorrows. I wasn't feeling any better, but I sure was getting drunk. I watched two rednecks stumble out of the bar; they didn't even notice me sitting on the milk crate. They were talking about the night Eggs died. Those racist bastards called him a nigger and starting pissing on the very spot where he was slaughtered. I tell you, I fucking lost it. There was no way in hell I was going to let them get away with that shit.

I set my bottle of Wild Turkey down and told those sons' bitches how I felt. Before I knew it, I punched one of them square in the jaw. I was about to take care of the other one but the vampire from the bar appeared out of no where and right hooked one of the rednecks making his head slam against a truck. He was moving all fast and shit like vampires do. I was getting dizzy watching him. In an instant he was holding the redneck who was talking the most shit in front of me. He was commanding the prick to apologize to me.

The vampire asked the prick to apologize to me. The stupid son of a bitch refused, so I punched him. The look on the vampires face was curious; let's just say he was having way to much fun. The vampire growled with his mouth open and fangs showing, holding the bastard steady, I punched him again and again until my fist ached and my body felt weak. After realizing what I'd done and the fact that I may be in a whole lot of trouble for this; I just stood there like a fool, crying my eyes out.

He walked towards me with his long fangs showing. I took a deep breath and stood my ground, knowing there is no way I could out run him, I was sure he was going to kill me. What he did next caught me off guard, he touched my face with his large cold hand, he begin wiping my tears. His hands were firm and the coolness felt good on that hot balmy night. I closed my eyes, I was sure he was trying to get me comfortable so he could go in for the kill. I was still frozen in fear, my eyes closed, bracing myself for the pain. I didn't expect him to speak and what he said took me by surprise.

He told me someone was coming and we should go. I didn't hear anything. I figure he was trying to fool me and get me alone with him. Although the expression on his face was sincere enough; I knew looks can be deceiving, especially with vampires. He closed his mouth and I felt a little better now that those fangs were not showing anymore. The situation was odd, he seemed truly concerned for me. But why? I knew better, people always want something.

I told him I would be fine and he should leave. The truth was I didn't know what I was gonna do. I didn't want to go to momma's or Lafayette house. They would want to talk and I just didn't feel like talking anymore. I didn't want to be alone at Sookie's house either. I was afraid that I might drink myself into a coma there. I needed to escape if only for the night. I knew I was risking a lot putting my trust in a vampire, but I decided to take a chance. The only way my life could get any worse at this point is if I got myself killed.

So I accepted his offer. Not quite believing that I actually did.

He had the nerve to lift me up and carry me to his car like I was a damn helpless baby. I told him to stop acting like a jackass and put me down. He did what I asked while grinning like a Cheshire cat. He made a smart ass remark, which I never-minded because he was polite enough to open the car door for me. I didn't even ask where he was taking me, I really didn't give a damn; any place was better than here. He began to touch my leg and I knew what he wanted. I kind of wanted it too, so I placed my hand on top of his. We ended up a cheap motel at the edge of town.

I wanted nothing more than to successfully complete my assignment and leave this god forsaken hick town. Why anyone would choose to live here is beyond me. I got a lead from the file I found in theComptonhouse and decided to follow up on it. I scanned the room to see if there was a waitress walking the room. There was none so I decided to ask the one sitting behind the bar. She must have been on a break because she looked deep into her thoughts. I felt compelled to know what was on her mind. No one that pretty should be that worried. The answer she gave was not what I expected. I figured she was tired of working in this utterly depressing place, but someone so young and beautiful contemplating death truly intrigued me. She took my order and handed me a True Blood. I watched her lovely figure walk away as I took a drink of the synthetic blood. It was truly repugnant, I'd rather feed off rats than this. I sat at the bar contemplating my next move. A red haired waitress emerged from the kitchen giving me a glare of pure malevolence. I could tell I was not getting any more for my report tonight. I placed my money on the bar and left.

As I walked out the bar and headed around back to my car, I heard the voice of the pretty women I had briefly conversed with. She was yelling so I went to see what was the matter. To my surprise she was punching the lights out of one of the man. While the other stood and cursed at her. Without hesitation I went to her aid. It was two men against one woman after all. I slammed one of the men against a pick up truck, I heard his nose break against the metal, he was out cold. The other human tried to flee, so I stopped him. Just when I thought the night would be a total bore, it suddenly became kind of fun. But why was she so angry? I could only imagine how she's been treated living in a town like this. I forced the man to apologize, fortunately he refused and needed to be taught a lesson. I looked at those big brown eyes of hers and encouraged her to release that anger. To my delight she did just that. I could feel the power in her punch as I had to work at keeping the pathetic git on his feet for my new friend. She punched him again and again showing no mercy. I'm overwhelmed by her emotion, her sadness and anger. I cannot explain it, I want nothing more than to get to know her better.

The man was out so I drop him where I stood. She stood before me weeping, uncontrollably, she was so vulnerable. I walked towards her, I wanted to hold her, to tell her I am here for her now and no one will ever hurt her again. I could tell she was afraid of me, but to my surprise she allows me to touch her her face. Human tears still fascinated me after all these years. I felt them stream down my hand, until I heard someone coming out of the back entrance of the bar. I asked the lady to come with me. I was hoping she accepted so I would not have to take her with me for her own good. She did so I picked her sexy body up and carried her to my car. She gave me the business about picking her up without her permission. I made a mental note to do it again before the night was over. I could tell she really liked it. We drove in silence to my motel.

They walked into the room and no words were exchanged. He looked at her, leaving no doubt in her mind of what he wanted from for him and slipped her hands up along his ribcage, making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged it off as she pulled his t-shirt out of his trousers anxiously. Her hands splayed out across his muscular chest eagerly, brushing over his nipples and making him moan.

When her eyes met his again, she saw such tenderness and desire in them that if she had not already been of a mind to make love to him, she would have been convinced instantly.

She turned her back to him and removed her blouse, turning back to him, he stood there admiring her pert breast. He unbuttoned her jeans sliding them down to the floor all the while caressing her out of her jeans,and walked towards the bed. She found him right behind her. His hands covered her breasts before she had even lay back against the bed, she would have chuckled at his sudden eagerness, but the urge to laugh was gone in a heartbeat. She moaned out loud at the sensation of lips and tongue against her breast. The wild black waves of his hair tickled her chin as he slid kisses up along her collar bone to find her throat.

He could not believe how wonderful she felt, smelled, tasted, he could not remember the last time he felt this good. She was perfect to him and he wanted to make her his. He could hardly contain himself.

Suddenly,Franklinstood up once more, backing away from her and she licked her lips in anticipation, she watched him shimmy out of his pants. She reached for him, pulling him down on top of her, wrapping her arms and legs around him and holding him as close as she could.

He kissed her again, much more slowly than she expected. It was a long, drawn out lingering kiss which swept away all thought. She thought he would taste like blood, but was delighted that he tasted sweet. It reminded her of fresh fruit. When their mouths parted she was panting for air, her belly and thighs burned up with the simmering need that his kiss had caused.

Their bodies were moving against one another in a rhythm which was speeding up steadily. She could feel him, so hard, despite the two thin layers of cotton still separating them. The length of his shaft, denied entrance, pressed up against her on the outside; rubbing up against her clitoris and driving her crazy. She held on tight to him, grasping his shoulders so tightly that he fingernails began to sink into the skin. She was ready to beg him, but her voice would not come to her. All she could do was cling to him.

He pulled away, leaving her dazed and dizzy against the mattress, her braids spread out around her. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him with sensuality in her eyes, and even though she was watching him she was taken by arouse when his fingers slipped under the cotton of her panties to graze over sensitized skin. She whimpered at the intensity of the sensation. He urged her to lift her hips so he could slide the thin layer of satin off her body and leave her completely exposed to him.

When his strong fingers touched her again she cried out, her voice returning to her in full force suddenly as she felt her entire being sucked down into her core and then released in an explosion. She could hear herself crying out, though she couldn't form sensible words. As the ripples of her orgasm faded and slowed she ran her hands through her hair and whimpered, her body relaxing so much she might have melted into the mattress.

She didn't see him remove the last layer of clothing which separated them, but she felt him, naked, and throbbing as he settled between her legs again.

"Look at me."

She heard that brooding accented voice pleading. She opened her dark eyes and gazed up into his unique, sky blue eyes. She caressed his stubble cheeks with the palms of her hands, keeping their eyes locked. Their faces hovered so close to one another that their lips brushed in a feathery kiss but never fully met.

She drew in sharp breath as he pressed into her, moaning at the way she molded against him. Slowly, he slid in deeper and deeper until he was completely buried in her heat, her hips lifting off the bed to meet him completely. Still she cradled his face, their eyes locked. He began to move, pausing frequently at first because it was so overwhelming. They were both trembling. He moved against her and then pulled back, gliding into her again more easily, faster and faster, their eyes locked.

Her lips moving and no sound to be heard, her eyes fluttered, rolling back into her head. Soon her hands gone from his face now to cling once again to his shoulders.

"Oh! Go ahead! Bite me! Fuckin' do it!"

She didn't care anymore. She felt if she was to die, this was the way to go.

"No." The vampire paused and shook his head. He had never had anyone willingly give themselves to him. It confused him, but he didn't let it show.

"What the Hell? Why not? I said you could bite me."

Taraasked in confusion, she didn't think he would be able to resist such an inviting offer.

"Because you want me too."

He lied, he felt compelled to show her he had complete control over his vampire urges.

He changed there position in an instant, the way only vampires could. As he lay her on her tummy, entering her slowly, she cried out her throat as she disappeared once again inside of herself. Her body drawn tight, every sensation sucked deep down inside of her and then released in a blinding explosion. She felt him swell inside of her, his beautiful voice caught in his throat as he came, deep inside of her.

He clung to her as tightly as she clung to him for several long moments, their breath coming in pants and gasps. He could feel her heart slowly returning to a normal pace.


End file.
